


Genealogy

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: A thought crosses Ianto Jones' mind as he does some genealogy
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 2





	Genealogy

Jack found Ianto with dozens of ancient books scattered about. He leaned over his lover. "What's this?"

Ianto gave him an angry glance.

He pouted. "Don’t shut me out here, Yan."

"Doing a bit of genealogy." Ianto murmured.

"And you didn't want to tell me…?"

"I got to thinking… what if you and one of me ancestors…?"

Jack let out a heartily laugh. "I think I would know, Yan. One Jones is all I can handle… and want. How about we go to dinner after you're done all this?"

Ianto closed his book. "I'll take you up on that offer."


End file.
